Tower-Type Event
Tower Events are events that allows you to proceed to the next floor by acquiring a floor pass from defeating floor bosses and rune bosses. You can obtain floor rewards and unlock upper levels as you go to the next floor. The higher floor you enter, the better chance of obtaining better rewards. Ranking is based on the highest floor reached. Overview One Tower Battle Point (Tower BP) is required to start a round battle. Tower BP recovery is 1 per 45 minutes. Full Tower BP recovery takes 3 hours & 45 minutes. The length of round battles is 30 minutes, while rune boss battle is 20 minutes. The level of difficulty determines the number of fights per round battle. If all the units have been used and you are not able to finish all the round in one BP, you will be asked to continue. Continuing with another BP gives a Continue Bonus which provides +50% to ATK/DEF. A second continue bonus, if the first one is not over yet, resets the time of the bonus but provides another +50% to ATK/DEF, and can bring the total continue bonus to up to 200%. Rune Bosses Rune Bosses have a chance of appearing after winning a Final Round. You have 20 minutes to defeat a Rune Boss. 1 Tower BP is also required to start a fight against Rune Bosses. The number of teams that can be used to fight against the Rune Boss is depending on the level of difficulty where the Rune Boss had spawned. Aside from floor passes and various rewards, 1 or 2 runes can be obtained from defeating each Rune Boss. Each rune has it's own special effect and the effects are as follows: # - Soldiers +10% # - DEF +100% # - ATK +50% # - Skill Chance +3% The BP Refill is a possible reward from defeating a floor boss and also a possible reward from defeating a Rune Boss in beginner level. It instantly recovers a BP and resets recovery time, i.e., if you had 5 minutes left to recover a battle point, after collecting the Rune your timer will indicate 45 minutes. ---- After collecting 5 runes, you will enter Rune Time. The effect of the runes collected are doubled. In addition, more rewards can be obtained. At the end of Rune Time, runes previously earned disappears. KO Gauge A new feature called KO Gauge has been added. The KO Gauge reduces as you attack the main boss. When the gauge is emptied, you will enter KO Chance period. The higher the rarity of the card, the larger amount of damage can be dealt in reducing KO Gauge. Attacking with opposing element deals 2x damage. Combo Damage Cards with Turn Skip Skill can be used to inflict a series of attack called COMBO. Every attack to the main boss increases the damage dealt to the KO Gauge by 10. When 7 Combo is reached and above, cards will deal an additional 100 damage to the KO Gauge. The damage dealt to the KO Gauge stops increasing when 12 Combo is reached. Number of Turns Required Base Damage with Combo This table shows how many turns needed to empty the KO Gauge using of damage dealt against it and considering Combo bonus. Opposing Damage with Combo This table shows how many turns needed to empty the KO Gauge using opposing element damages against it and considering Combo bonus. KO Chance During KO Chance, attacks inflicted break the damage limit, allowing you to deal large amount of damages. A card not in burst mode can deal up to 5M DMG, regardless of element and rarity. In burst mode, GSR and GUR cards can deal up to 10M DMG per hit while GLR cards can deal up to 30M DMG per hit. KO Chance lasts for 5 turns. After the 5 turns, if the main boss/rune boss is not defeated, the KO Gauge returns at full amount so it is better to take them down while in KO Chance. Rewards Rewards are given for reaching certain floors as well as defeating bosses. Floor rewards change each event and can be seen in the event details and ranking screens in the game. Boss rewards from the chests are random and can include the following cards and items: * Floor Passes (amount is dependent on tower difficulty) * All N cards that are available from Regular Summon. * R, SR, UR cards that are available from Premium Summon * Rare Medals * Awakening materials * Custom Skills materials * Rune Bosses can also drop the current event amalgamation materials. Maximizing Rune Time Instigating Rune Boss Encounter (0+ Runes) Note: This only works for difficulties Intermediate and up. And both options require you to take note of the remaining time. The notes mention Rune Time, but can be used during any floor battle when on your last BP If you are at your last (5th) BP and do not want to use a crystal (or have no crystal to use) for a possible rune boss appearance.: #Option 1: If 4th BP didn't spawn a Rune Boss, wait until the only time remaining in rune time is only 5 minutes (or the average length it takes you to finish all fights in a round battle). If a rune boss appears, you will have enough time for a BP to recover before rune boss escapes. # Option 2 ## Start the round battle and fight all except the last one. When in Rune Time, be sure to at least finish the first round because of the higher amount of floor passes reward from Rune Time. ## Set a timer (or anything else that will notify you) for less than the remaining Round Battle time. Give a less than 5 minutes as difference, i.e., if remaining round battle time is 28 minutes, you can set the timer for 27 minutes or lesser. But it is not recommended to set a timer below 20 minutes. ## Once your timer is over, start and finish the last round battle fight. ## Taking into consideration the time taken up for the last 4 BP fights and the timer set for the last fight, you should have less than 15 minutes wait for another BP recovery which is enough time before the rune boss runs out, if one should ever appear. Instigating Rune Time (3-4 Runes) Since is quite expensive, some players, assuming you have time to spare and don't mind the hassle, might want to maximize Rune Time by using this method. # When you have 3 or 4 Runes, wait till you have at least 2 BP. # Start a fight on your selected level difficulty # If Rune Boss didn't appear after winning the fight, go back to Step 1. # If Rune Boss Appear, Start Fight with Rune Boss # Kill the Rune Boss, proceed to "Victory Screen", and then "Reward Screen" which will show all the Floor Passes won. # Force close VC on your device (depends on the device type). The goal is so the next time you open VC, the game will restart completely. ## When reopening the game, as long as you do not re-enter the Tower, you will not gather the Rune (thus not triggering Rune Time). ## This will allow you to do other activities in the game such as treasure hunts, mini games, or kingdom and deck management and AW hunts or Campaign progress. # Go to the main Battle screen to view how much time until your Tower BP is restored. #* Optionally set a timer on your device to notify you when the BP will be restored, however, VC now has a notification built in for this. # Once your Timer/Time indicates that your Tower BP is restored, enter the Tower battle screen to collect your Rune. If you only get a 4th rune, go back to step 1 # If everything goes well and Rune Boss gave you enough Runes for 5 Runes. Rune Time will start and you will have 5 BP to use. Tower Event Timeline This is the timeline of the Tower-Type Events and their related event cards. Events